Bathroom Fun NaruSasu
by SasuHiroki
Summary: What does hesitation from a certain raven-haired boy lead to? Especially when the context is a high school dorm bathroom... Naruto x Sasuke. Yaoi one-shot. Don't like, don't read.


"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto whined, after Sasuke had abruptly left the table and gone upstairs. Naruto quickly finished his ramen, before following Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked again, finding Sasuke in the bathroom leaning against the wall near the sink; an exhausted, almost sickly look on his face.

"What? Uh, I'm… fine," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, you know you can tell me. You look sick," Naruto soothed, walking over to the raven and putting his hands on his waist. Sasuke gasped at the sudden touch.

"Uh, it's nothing," Sasuke murmured, as Naruto's breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you sure, you don't look all that good. You're quite pale, and you haven't finished eating," Naruto mumbled, licking the tender skin of his lover's neck.

"Areyousurethisisagoodidea?" Sasuke rushed out.

"What?"

"Uh… are you sure… that this… relationship… is a good idea?" Sasuke said, hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Oh! So this is the reason you look sick. I'm guessing you're stressing yourself out and making yourself sick to your stomach with the worry," Naruto smiled, watching a small blush creep across Sasuke's face. "Of course. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't want to have one" Naruto smiled.

"But…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Don't worry. You are loveable, okay?" Naruto murmured, connecting his lips to Sasuke's.

"Mmm, you have soft lips," Naruto murmured, licking the Uchiha's top lip, making the raven turn red – the colour of his face clashing with his hair.

"You're blushing." Naruto smiled.

"Shut up," Sasuke said, embarrassed.

Naruto did as he was told, moving his mouth to Sasuke's collarbone and tracing it with his lips. Slowly, teasingly, he undid the tie that was around Sasuke's neck, and buttons of the Uchiha's school shirt. Running a finger down the Uchiha's toned body, he rammed his mouth onto the raven's, and shoved his tongue into his beloved's mouth. When they broke apart for breath, Naruto immediately moved his head straight to one of the Uchiha's erect nipples, licking it tenderly. Sasuke bit his lip, his breathing had already started becoming uneven, and his body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat. Naruto raised one hand to play with the unoccupied nipple, making Sasuke grab onto Naruto's back, holding the blonde's school shirt in fists.

"What? You're already like this and I haven't even started yet," Naruto smirked seductively at the raven. He started licking down the Uchiha's body, only stopping when he reached the hem of Sasuke's pants. He undid the buttons, and unzipped the zip, before sliding his hand into Sasuke's boxers, feeling the heat and wetness of Sasuke's length. "Oh? You're already this hard? You really don't have a high tolerance," Naruto smirked into Sasuke's toned stomach.

"Don't… steal… ahh… my smirk… nngh… d- dobe…" Sasuke panted, as Naruto rubbed his tip lightly. Naruto kneeled down and moved his other hand from Sasuke's nipple to the edge of Sasuke's pants. He slowly pulled the pants and boxers down, exposing Sasuke's hot length to the cool evening air. Sasuke struggled for breath, and gritted his teeth as this slow, sweet pleasure tortured him.

"Naruto… ah… st- stop… ngh… p- playing…" Sasuke moaned.

"But it's fun, and you're already this excited… I wanna torture you a little longer," Naruto grinned.

"Ahh… mmm, fu… nn…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto ran his tongue down the length of Sasuke's manhood. Naruto chuckled.

"J- just… mmm," Sasuke moaned, as Naruto put all of Sasuke in his mouth.

"Just what?" Sasuke felt Naruto's smile on him.

"H- hurry up and… ngh… do me already…" Sasuke managed.

"But it's your first time, I want you to remember it," Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke just managed a scowl. I mean, who can scowl when they're experiencing this much pleasure?

"Oh, you're so close," Naruto grinned, as he saw the muscles ripple obviously in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's knees gave way, and he slid down the wall. Naruto took advantage of this situation, and much to Sasuke's pleasure, unzipped his own pants, revealing his hardness.  
Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, and hitched one leg around his waist and the other he placed on his shoulder. "Gentle or rough?" Naruto asked.

"Either…" Sasuke panted.

"Okay… I think you… might like it painful," Naruto chuckled, as he thrusted into Sasuke roughly. Sasuke screamed in pain, feeling his blood trickle down to the tiled floor. "Are you okay? You're so tight… and it's squeezing me… it feels so good to be in a virgin," Naruto panted, wiping the tears from Sasuke's eyes.

"C- continue," Sasuke gasped. Naruto started slow at first, before thrusting harder to Sasuke's pleas. After a few thrusts, he changed direction.

"F- fuck!" Sasuke shouted.

"Found it," Naruto smiled, as he continued hitting Sasuke's prostate every time.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed, releasing his seed into the open. Naruto thrusted hard once more, before coming hard in hot spurts. He collapsed on top of Sasuke.

"Did you enjoy that?" Naruto smiled.

"Ungh… I'm tired… and my ass hurts," Sasuke complained.

"You'll get used to it," Naruto smiled, picking Sasuke up and carrying him into the shower.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"I thought you said you were tired? I'm gonna help you shower," Naruto smiled, stealing a quick kiss from Sasuke's surprised face.

"Pervert," Sasuke muttered, as Naruto put him down to turn on the hot water.

"Oh, are you really looking for punishment?" Naruto grinned sadistically.

"No more tonight…" Sasuke moaned.

"Hmm, you really need to watch what you do then," Naruto smirked.

"Stole my smirk," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, nothing," Sasuke mumbled quickly, blushing. Naruto smiled, and turned on his lover, straddling his hips in the small shower area, and forcing his mouth onto Sasuke's in a short, but passionate kiss. This was going to be a long, rough night.


End file.
